jigoku shoujo: the rose of hell
by himedakko
Summary: corre un rumor, existe la rosa del infierno...aquella flor que tiene el poder de vengarse por ti, con tan solo abandonarla en el cementerio a la media noche... LEMON dejar reviews onegai!


真夜中の花

Flor de medianoche

-basta!! grito una joven colegiala de rizos rubios y ojos grises, con lagrimas en los ojos

- neee… cállate Emi le da una bofetada una joven castaña de ojos azules – para mañana quiero ese dinero… ¿oíste bien pedazo de estúpida?

- ¿por que me haces esto?? sollozo la joven Emi tocándose la mejilla en donde recibió semejante golpe – estas enterada de que si el consejo escolar sabe que el dinero recaudado para la kermes de fin de curso desaparece podrían expulsarme ¿Qué te he hecho aya komatsu ?? prosiguió llorando

- ¿te crees muy inteligente no?? Pensaste que robándome el amor de kouji lograrías tener popularidad… lo haz logrado maldita!! refunfuño furiosa aya –pagaras muy caro todo zorra

- kouji y yo solo somos amigos, nadamas… dijo Emi interrumpiendo a la castaña aya

- cállate!! le pega aya una patada en el abdomen a la joven dejándola moribunda en el piso, retorciéndose del dolor… -para mañana quiero ese dinero sin falta sucia!! grito la malvada chica y se fue riéndose cínicamente

- la odio…la odio… sollozo Emi del dolor que sentía de semejante agresión pero aun así se puso en pie a pesar de todo –tengo que vengarme de ella…

La rubia chica, moribunda…regreso a su casillero a recoger sus pertenencias para irse a casa, ya hecho eso tomo el autobús que la llevaría a su destino. En el trayecto de regreso oyó a dos chicos hablar de algo que capto su atención

-has oído de la rosa del infierno??

- si… la flor que vas y dejas en el panteón antiguo a media noche

- me han dicho que a fuerza tiene que ser una rosa roja que contenga escrito el nombre de tu victima en su tallo…

- correcto… pero, el nombre lo tienes que escribir con tu propia sangre. ¿Qué miedo no?

- si…yo no me atrevería… ¿y quien se venga por ti?

- una chica llamada kuroneko… que al recibir tu rosa te contacta y te entrega un muñeco de paja con un hilo rojo atado al cuello, si sueltas el hilo rojo el pacto con ella se formaliza y se cumple tu venganza….

- y que mas?? pregunto el otro joven

-no se lo que sucede, oh mira ya vamos a llegar a la parada

- bajan!! grito el otro chico y el autobús se detuvo

Los dos jóvenes se bajaron riendo, Emi los observo desde la ventana hasta que desaparecieron en la distancia de dicha carretera. la chica se recostó en el asiento, y se quedo pensativa en esa conversación ajena, Cuando llego a casa lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación para que nadie le viera la bofetada que traía en el rostro, y así se paso toda la tarde…encerrada….reflexionando.

Ya dadas las 11:30 de la noche aquella rubia corto una rosa roja de su jardín y tomo su bicicleta y salió de su casa sin ser descubierta. Tardo cerca de veinte minutos para llegar al cementerio. Cuando estuvo ya allá comenzó a sentir mucho miedo, pero sin embargo se hizo una pequeña herida en su dedo menique con lo que logro sacarse aquel liquido rojo, tomo la flor y escribió "aya komatsu", dejo la rosa en la entrada del cementerio y regreso a su casa.

Emi llego a su domicilio y entro con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, subió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación se iba a acostar a dormir, cuando oyó que alguien le hablo:

-¿me has llamado, cierto? le dijo aquella voz

Emi se volteo, y se topo cara a cara con una chica muy bella de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, la joven vestía un seifuku color blanco, pero con la falda muy cortita. Emi se quedo helada ante tal aparición

-jigoku shoujo!

- mi nombre es kuroneko

-pensé que no eras verdad…pero veo que si.

Kuroneko no le dijo nada, solo le entrego un muñeco de paja negro con un hilo rojo atado al cuello, Emi lo tomo entre sus manos y se quedo mirando a la jigoku shoujo

-si de verdad quieres vengarte tira de la cuerda roja

Emi se dispuso a tirar del cordón color rojo pero kuroneko la detuvo…

-sin embargo, cuando alguien es maldecido se cavan dos tumbas, al cumplirse la venganza tienes que pagar una compensación, cuando mueras tu alma no conocerá el paraíso…al contrario vagaras en el infierno con una eternidad llena de sufrimientos. El contrato se hará valido cuando hayas tirado del cordón, a cambio te aparecerán dos círculos como recordatorio del destino que has elegido. Pero tu victima se ira al infierno enseguida.

- no….conoceré el paraíso dijo la chica

"_lo demás es cosa tuya"_

Emi salió de sus pensamientos, busco a kuroneko pero ya no estaba. La rubia no se durmió enseguida, se quedo pensando. A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela aya estaba enfurecida por que Emi no le había traído el dinero del consejo escolar. Aquella castaña acorralo a la rubia en los baños para niñas y como a temprana hora nadie entraba ahí…

-donde esta mi dinero?? grito encolerizada la ojiazul sumergiendo la cabeza de Emi en uno de los excusados una y otra vez

- déjame!! No te daré nada hablaba Emi casi ahogándose con el agua del inodoro

-estúpida! Con aya komatsu nadie se mete la seguía ahogando en el inodoro

Aya y Emi no eran las únicas personas que estaban en el baño a esa hora, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes vestido informalmente, una mujer vestida con un provocativo kimono y la misma jigoku shoujo eran testigos de esa tortura que le era aplicada a Emi

-señorita… ¿no piensa intervenir? le pregunto la mujer del kimono

-tsuyu, no puedo hacer nada por ella hasta que tire del cordón. dijo kuroneko cruzándose de brazos

-no cabe duda de que el ser humano es repugnante murmuro el chico de ojos verdes con cierto odio

- lo único que nos resta, es esperar a que la venganza se active. Vámonos a casa.

- si señorita respondieron al unisonó el joven y la mujer del kimono

Las tres entidades desaparecieron de ese baño, aya siguió torturando a Emi como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pasaron las horas, la vida de la rubia en la escuela era una tortura, la castaña no la dejaba sola en ningún instante y solo la maltrataba. Hubo un momento en que aya se descuido y Emi aprovecho para huir de ella, la malvada chica se dio cuenta y emprendió su búsqueda. La rubia estaba muerta del miedo, y se escondió uno de los salones de la escuela que estaban vacios, debajo de las bancas. No paso mucho tiempo para que aya encontrara el salón donde se había escondido.

-donde estas maldita!! dijo cerrando la puerta con llave y tirando todo a su paso

"_maldición, no creo que vagar por la eternidad pueda ser peor que esto, el infierno es lo que estoy viviendo ahora"_ –pensó Emi y tomo el muñeco de paja.

-con que aquí estas… sonrió maliciosamente aya

-púdrete en el infierno aya komatsu!! grito con rabia Emi y retiro sin remordimientos el hilo rojo del muñeco

"_venganza activada"_ –desapareció el muñeco con una ráfaga de aire repentina.

El cielo se torno de repente nublado y comenzó a llover de la nada…en aquel salón las cosas se pusieron feas, aya comenzó a asustarse y desesperada corrió a buscar ayuda. cuando salió del aula cayo en una fosa que estaba repleta de dinero que comenzaba a llenarse con el papel moneda haciendo la fosa mas profunda y sin posibilidad de salir de la superficie la chica gritaba de desesperación

-ayudadme!! gritaba

-neee…con que quieres salir dijo ichimoku ren sentado en el borde de la fosa

-ayudadme…por favor le suplico con lagrimas en los ojos

- no lo se… ¿que opinas tsuyu? le pregunto ren a la bella mujer del kimono que yacía a su lado

- hasta que confiese sus pecados rio la mujer -vamos querida, confiesa y serás libre

-no tengo nada que confesar

-ya la oyó señorita

Aya se da cuenta de que alguien esta en la fosa con ella, era kuroneko…ya no llevaba el seifuku blanco, vestía un bello kimono negro estampado con flores de cerezo. La jigoku shoujo la miraba con una mezcla de frialdad y desprecio.

-sálvame… por favor!! sollozo aya

"_Oh penosa alma sumergida en la obscuridad, tus acciones causan sufrimiento y desprecio a la humanidad…¿te gustaría ver como es la muerte?"_

-nooooooooooooooooo!! grito aterrorizada aya

Kuroneko provoca una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo, unos momentos después, la castaña despierta muy confusa. Se encontraba en una barca que navegaba por un rio sin vida, todo en aquel lugar estaba sumergido en las sombras. Aya recordó todo.

-hey! ¿Que haces? Dale vuelta a esta barca…hacedme caso!!

- lo siento, esta venganza te llevara al infierno.

En una de las clases de Emi…

-¿Qué habrá pasado con aya komatsu? pregunto una chica

- de seguro se fue al extranjero, siempre ha sido una presumida ¿Qué opinas Emi?

- sin palabras la chica disimuladamente se desabotona un poco la blusa y ve aquella marca en su piel y después se vuelve a abotonar – ella esta donde merece estar.

-oh…comenzara la clase de biología. Callémonos ya dijo una de las amigas de Emi.

Dos siluetas, observan a la chica desde el otro edificio contiguo al salón…

-no cabe duda de que el corazón humano esta lleno de maldad sonrió tsuyu

- pues, este mundo no cambiara para bien si ellos mismos no toman la iniciativa. dijo ren fríamente.

送り主のない手紙

La carta sin remitente

Era una mañana normal, una chica de cabello blanco y ojos cafés caminaba hacia la preparatoria kitanoshi acompañada de un pelinegro alto de ojos verdes vestido muy informal. Ren estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su señorita, hacia días que no hablaba con nadie…cuando llegaba de algún trabajo o de la misma escuela lo único que hacia era encerrarse en su habitación y cuando se servía la cena siempre estaba ausente. Tsuyu le había dicho que era un comportamiento normal propio de su edad, puesto a que era una adolescente. El viejo wanyuudou por su parte decía que quizás era estrés pues no era nada fácil ser una chica normal y tener el cargo de la chica del infierno y el mismo… ren ichimoku ya no sabia que creer.

-señorita…

-si ¿Qué pasa? le sonrió la chica

-¿ hay algo que te esta sucediendo y no me lo has querido contar?

- mmmm… no es nada respondió esta desviando la mirada y sonriendo nerviosamente

-akane…

-te digo que no me pasa nada, ya me voy. Nos vemos a la hora de la salida. Adiós ren-kun se para de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla…yéndose corriendo pues se le hacia tarde.

-adiós señorita dijo el joven ojiverde llevándose una mano a la mejilla

Que mentirosa era akane con ren, si le sucedían cosas que no le había querido contar, quizás por miedo o tal vez por vergüenza. Quizás las dos juntas, el chiste es que esa situación tenia nombre. La peliblanco entro a su aula correspondiente donde un aluvión de chicas y chicos la saludaron, al fondo de la sala estaba un pelinegro que le sonreía maliciosamente diciéndole con la mirada que se acercara a el. La joven hechizada por esa penetrante mirada se dirigió a el que cuando lo tuvo de frente no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-hola akane-chan le dijo el chico besándole la mano, aun con el evidente tono malicioso en su voz.

- ¿por que me torturas de esta forma? le pregunto la bella joven

- cariño la alza la barbilla de modo que ambos se queden mirándose a los ojos, pero pronto el joven desvía su mirada y chasquea los dedos

Los demás ahí presentes entendían a la perfección ese gesto del joven pelinegro que significaba "piérdanse, no los quiero ver aquí" rápidamente los otros jóvenes obedecieron y salieron del salón cerrando la puerta. El joven tomo a la chica de la cintura y la acerco a el, sus rostros estaban distanciados por unos escasos centímetros.

-chazz… se sonrojo la chica del infierno

- dime hermosa…

Chazz Princeton era un joven multimillonario, muy apuesto…de carácter arrogante y mente perversa. Para el había muy pocas cosas que valieran la pena en este mundo, incluso disfrutaba de ver como sembraba el pánico en las personas que lo rodeaban. Pero desde hacia ya tiempo que estaba terriblemente encaprichado con aquella chica de cabello blanco y ojos cafés, y no iba a descansar hasta que ella fuera totalmente suya.

-te he dicho varias veces que…se quedó sin voz

-¿decías?…

-esto no es correcto dijo ella por fin, zafándose de su agarre

- ¿a donde crees que vas? la tomo el de la cintura de nuevo y dirigió su nariz al cuello de akane para saborear su delicioso aroma

-déjame! le dio una bofetada de repente y salió rápidamente del aula

- maldita hermosa susurro – si no fueras tú…créeme, ya estuvieras muerta.

Pasaron unos segundos y entro una chica rubia de ojos color miel que corrió a abrazar al pelinegro. La chica era bella, pero según Princeton no era nada en su vida, a pesar de que habían compartido la cama infinidad de veces. Solo era una simple mujer mas en su colección…al contrario aquella rubia si sentía cosas fuertes por el, pero eso no justificaba que chazz le correspondiera como ella deseaba.

-¿Qué te hizo la estúpida de akane chan? le pregunto la rubia abrazándolo

-nada importante…

-no lo creo…

-solo discutimos ¿ok? No me cuestiones le contesto el muy enojado.

-pero….

-nada. Dejadme ordeno el saliendo del salón

Después de tanto caminar, ren regreso a la casa de la señorita, no entro por la puerta principal como estaba acostumbrado. Pero por no llamar la atención lo hizo por la trasera, esta comunicaba al jardín que estaba repleto de flores del equinoccio y arboles de cerezo, sin pensarlo se acostó a merced de la sombra de uno de los arboles.

"_¿acaso no confía en mi? ¿Por que actuad tan rara?"_ -pensó el joven de ojos verdes

-ya has regresado murmuro el viejo wanyuudou -¿que tiene la señorita? le pregunto

-no lo se…no me ha querido decir nada

-te noto preocupado le dijo el viejo sentándose a su lado

-akane nunca me ha ocultado nada. Pero esta vez ha sido la excepción suspiro ren

- debe ser algo pasajero. Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy unidos

-tengo que averiguar a toda costa que le pasa

-esta bien. Te dejo, tengo que salir se despidió wanyuudou y desapareció

Solo y sin nada que hacer, el pelinegro se quedo profundamente dormido


End file.
